bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sennie (character)
For other uses, see Sennie (disambiguation). Sennie is a Non-Playable Character (NPC) in the Aimhyr storyline. Her best friend is Chryssa. In-game Appearance Sennie’s first and only appearance in-game is in the Brave Frontier 2019 Vortex Dungeon. She appears alongside Chryssa. General Sennie is a human that describes herself to be an “impulse traveler,” as evidenced by her sudden interest in Aimhyr, as well as her spontaneous, exploratory attitude. Sennie is not prone to handling dangerous situations, usually opting to avoid them entirely. Her main strength is the ability to manipulate large, malleable, and endurant bubbles. She demonstrates this by covering her best friend Chryssa, as well as Chryssa’s companion “Jell,” in a large bubble to keep them from getting dehydrated. History Several decades after the series of catastrophes that left Aimhyr in a state of ruin, Sennie arrived on the beach in hopes of exploring Aimhyr. After arriving, Sennie meets up with Chryssa on the beach, where Chryssa claims to be “slightly narcoleptic.” Sennie creates a giant bubble for Chryssa and her Jellyfish companion, known as “Jell,” stating the importance of staying hydrated. This is the first of many times that Sennie breaks the 4th wall. After a long walk alongside the shoreline, Sennie and Chryssa run into two kids, both of which are pirates, stabbing each other. Sennie charges ahead, yelling at the kids to stop. After resolving the situation, the two pirate children run off, and Sennie continues down the beach until she reaches a town. Sennie informs Chryssa that long ago, 1500 people used to live there, Naga among them. She speaks of a group of humans with a mystical fire that forced the Naga to reveal themselves. Sennie also speaks of the singed leather that human traders from that town had tried to sell, describing it as “gross and scaly.” Just as Sennie began to set out for the inner areas of Aimhyr, she is interrupted by a loud sound. Upon further investigation, Sennie and Chryssa witness an old man being robbed by two young thugs. They attempt to run away, but the old man notices them, calling out to them as witnesses to the crime the thugs were committing. One of the thugs lunges at the old man, only to have his attack parried away by a swiftly drawn rapier that the old man had kept concealed under his cloak. The thugs run off, and the old man introduces himself as a former member of the Wolf’s Eye Guard, mentioning that there had been “no sign of Lord Baelfyr in ages.” The old man also speaks of how he is “tired of blood and fire.” Upon hearing all of this, Sennie grabs Chryssa by the wrist, running away as fast as she can. Once out of sight of the old man, Sennie returns to her normal, chipper self and, dragging Chryssa along, continues on her journey through Aimhyr. Some time later, Chryssa begins to feel the bubble weaken, and complains of becoming dehydrated. Sennie suggests they try to find a nearby lake, and begin to make their way to The Vale. Upon arriving, the mystical lights of the vale disorient Sennie and Chryssa. At that moment, they are ambushed by a monster, who states that “humans won’t run away,” and leaves her equally monstrous child in their hands, disappearing from sight. After the strange monster attacked Sennie with a blast of noise, the monster’s mother came back and took away the child, abandoning them. Just as things seemed to be getting worse, Sennie and Chryssa come face to face with a half-fawn, half-human woman. Before she gets a chance to introduce herself, Sennie collapses, clearly unconscious. The half-fawn half-human woman introduces herself as Miell, explaining that she is a caretaker of the forest known as The Vale. Chryssa, who is rapidly drying out, explains to Miell that they keep trying to get to the lake, but find themselves getting lost over and over again. Miell chuckles and allows them into The Vale, explaining that there is a barrier that protects The Vale from intruders. Chryssa and Miell pick up Sennie, bringing her to the lake. As Sennie awakes, she takes in all of the new information before bursting out with excitement. After a few more questions, Miell tells them that she is the “caretaker” of The Vale, and that she hopes that more humans will make their way to Aimhyr so that things can return to how they once were in the older, more peaceful days of the long-forgotten land. Non-Canon Appearances BF Comic Series Sennie appears in a couple of episodes of the BF Comic Series. She is shown explaining her inflatable dolphin to Chryssa, only for it to accidentally pop by the hands of Chryssa's jellyfish companion Jell. Later, Sennie is shown giving a tour above the water surface. Sennie appears in the following episodes of the BF Comic Series: *BF Comic 081: Airhead *BF Comic 082: Above the Surface Artwork Trivia *The “mystical flame” that Sennie refers to multiple times is a reference to the Faefire, a powerful flame that was gifted to the humans by Zeruiah. *The town in which Sennie refers to is most likely a reference to the settlement where those who Saerenthis had converted lived. The way Sennie describes it makes it seem like they were disguised as humans, but the purifying power of the Faefire forced them to reveal their true selves. *Miell seems to bear a great resemblance to Zeruiah, both in physical appearance, her attitude, and in her role as guardian of The Vale. This suggests that Miell has taken Zeruiah’s place as one of the four protectors of Aimhyr, known as the Tetra Arcadia. *As Miell seems to have taken Zeruiah’s place as a member of the Tetra Arcadia, this may be an implication that other members of the Tetra Arcadia have also been replaced, most notably of which being Tsovinar and Juno-Seto.